Singing in the Rain
by ZenzaiButterfly
Summary: She was feeling unstoppable. She felt like the happiest woman in the world, goofing around in the rain, and she wasn't the only one.


**Summary: **She was feeling unstoppable. She felt like the happiest woman in the world, goofing around in the rain, and she wasn't the only one.

**A/N: **Hey everyone! This is my first Naruto Fanfiction. This is only going to be a short one-shot. I am a really huge fan of the rain, and I have so many things I wish I could do, since this world isn't as free as it used to be. All my Fanfictions will probably be about what I have always wanted to do, and this is one of them! Please forgive me if there are any errors and I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Read this with the song 'Singing in the rain' by Glee playing! It really helps the story, and the mood. **

* * *

**Singing in the Rain **

_By ZenzaiButterfly _

* * *

She danced and laughed as the rain fell from the sky. Wisps of midnight hair swished in rhythm of her every move. She twirled and jumped, doing everything a shinobi would never do. She leapt onto the wooden posts of the training grounds and swung around them. She kicked the puddles, making water splash all over her clothes, but she didn't care. Right now she loved this moment. She felt alive.

"I am free!" She exclaimed with the biggest smile anyone had ever seen. She resumed running around laughing like there was no tomorrow. Little did she know that there were people hiding behind the trees, staring at her in shock.

"Is that really her Neji?" A pink haired kunoichi whispered in disbelief.

"_Our _shy little ninja?" Her rival added.

Neji nodded as he returned watching the heiress. "She has been doing this for quite a while now, sneaking out in the middle of the night while it's raining. I'm not called protector for nothing."

Kiba stared at him in wonder. "Why does she do it?" He looked over to her. "Act like how she is now?"

Neji crossed his arms and smiled. "She once told me that she loved the rain. She believes it's a beautiful thing. She said to me that it washes all of her fears away and makes her happy, which is unusual to others. Everyone thinks of the rain as a gloomy thing."

He turns his head to the whole of Rookie 9. "But Hinata-sama believes it's not gloomy, but refreshing. This is what I brought every one of you here for."

He smiles as he turns back to watch her. "To see who she truly is."

Shikamaru rose an eyebrow. "Does she know we are here?"

Neji shook his head. "No. She is too caught up in her own little world that she doesn't care if people watch her. She is truly an amazing person."

Everyone stared at him and smiled. His speech was full of admiration and everyone knew he was right. They all looked back to her and laughed as she fell over.

"I guess she still is clumsy as ever?" Tenten shook her head as she laughed.

"Yeah! That's our Hinata! Right Akamaru?" Kiba grinned a toothy smile, towards his fellow partner.

"Arf!" He barked, wagging his tail.

"She has so much youthfulness in her! Just look!" Lee stared in amazement, as he pointed to her.

"Hinata is definitely a rare shinobi." Shino smiled behind his coat as he pushed his glasses.

Naruto said nothing as he watched her get up and play around once again. He saw mud on her face, but he knew she didn't care, she was just too happy. He couldn't help but began to wonder. Is this the true side of Hinata? The girl who always blushed and stuttered around me?

"Was she always this carefree?" Naruto thought out loud, without realising it.

Sakura chuckled and looked at him. "Do you think she ever was around _you?" _

His cheeks began to heat up as he remembered her words to him.

_I am not afraid to die protecting you! _

Naruto calmed down and continued looking at her, admiring her positive energy floating all around the air. He couldn't help but smile at her last words.

_Because, I love you.. _

"Should we join her?" Ino asked, wanting to join in the fun.

"It may be troublesome but she's making me jealous." Shikamaru crossed his arms smirking.

"I guess a little rain wouldn't hurt right?" Tenten smiled as everyone nodded.

"I could stop eating for this!" Chouji threw his unfinished packet of chips away, greatly shocking everyone.

"Alright everyone, throw your umbrellas away and let the youthful journey begin!" Lee exclaimed as he threw his umbrella to the ground.

Every agreed as they threw their umbrellas to the ground and started running into the rain to join there fellow comrade, with the biggest smiles they could ever muster.

Hinata merrily continued her way onto the training post as she balanced on one foot and twirled like ballerina. She quickly plopped down on top of the log and took her sandals off. Throwing them wherever her arms directed, she let go and watched as her shoes flew off. Within seconds, a whole pile of shoes dropped on top of one another, making her gasp.

_Could it be..? _ She looked up as she heard her name echo through the training grounds, not bothering to even activate her byakugan.

"HINATA!" A whole group of figures were running to her. She smiled as she straight away recognised the lot. Swinging her legs in the air, she jumped down and waved.

"Everyone! What are you doing here?!" She laughed, not caring about the expressions shown on their faces.

Everyone stared at her like she was crazy. _She didn't stutter or blush! _They all thought.

"Hinata-sama, we are the ones who should be asking you that." Neji smiled. She chuckled as she looked up to the rain drops as they shattered onto her face.

"I'm being me!" She shouted smiling like an idiot, making everyone laugh. She looked back at them and started playing around once again.

"Come join me everyone! Trust me, you will love it!"

No one protested as they all joined Hinata. Everyone was surprised that they were actually having fun, even Shino looked like he was having a good time. The lazy genius was surprisingly awake as he enjoyed himself, with Chouji who didn't even bother to eat.

"Man this is the best!" Kiba laughed as he swung around on the training posts.

"I'm never gonna forget this moment!" Ino wooed as she ran with Sakura.

"Are you kidding? I want this to last forever!" Sakura yelled as she twirled around making the drops spin. Akamaru barked happily as he rolled on the ground.

"Hey Lee!" A voice called out. He looked around only to find his teammate behind him. "Tenten?.."

She smirked as she raised her arm. "No chakra." She tapped his shoulder. "Your it." She ran like hell.

Lee gawked at her. Unbelievable. "Oi wait!"

"I envy you Hinata-sama." Neji chuckled as he ruffled her hair, watching everyone act like little kids.

"Why? You should join them too." Neji grinned.

"I know, you should go join Naruto."

Hinata laughed as she started running. "I will! Go goof around with Tenten nii-san!"

Neji blushed as he looked away walking towards his teammate. "Hinata-sama..."

She just grinned as she ran up to her favourite ninja. "Naruto-kun!"

He turned around as he stared in surprise. "Hinata..."

She chuckled as she grabbed his hands into her own, making him startle. Looking up at him, she gave him the most precious smile anyone had ever given him.

"Naruto-kun, will you join me?"

He gave her his signature grin as he started a jumping around with her. "Hell yeah!"

The next thing she did surprised everyone. She started singing.

_"Its raining raining..." _

Everyone smiled as they knew what she was singing.

_"Oh baby it's raining raining.."_

_"Baby come here to me, come here to me!" _

Naruto stared in amazement as she sang. Her voice was like an angel. He snapped out of his daze as he felt her pull his hand.

Hinata grinned as she looked at Sakura, telling her to continue. Sakura laughed at this and twirled around on the spot, gladly continuing the song.

_"It's raining, raining"_

_"Oh baby it's raining, raining,"_

_"Baby come here to me,"_

_"Come here to me, Cause I'm-" _

Sakura was cut off by Naruto as he spun with Hinata.

_"Singing in the rain, just singing in the rain." _

_(Rain)_

She didn't even bother to punch him, because she was enjoying herself too much. They boys joined Naruto as they all started kicking the puddles, making water splash everywhere.

_"What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again," _

_(My umbrella)_

_"I'm laughing at the clouds, so dark up above," _

_(Rain)_

Naruto pointed to the clouds, as he looked at Hinata.

_"The suns in my heart,"_

_(Umbrella)_

_"And I'm ready for love.." _

Everyone joined together and formed a group hug while jumping up and down, still smiling like they were all together as one, along with Akamaru barking in the middle.

_"My umbrella,"_

_"My umbrella,"_

_(eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh)_

_"My umbrella,"_

_"My umbrella!"_

Everybody yelled out the last word as they fell to the ground, mud splashing everywhere. They closed their eyes as they relaxed, letting the rain fall freely on themselves.

"That, is what I call fun.." Chouji chuckled.

"I can't believe I never thought about how fun the rain could be.." Ino whispered. "And I always hated getting wet! How stupid of me."

Sakura snickered. "That's what you get for being too girly."

"Oh you be quiet forehead."

"Don't ruin the moment girls." Kiba closed his eyes and grinned.

"Such troublesome creatures girls are.." Shikamaru sighed but couldn't help smirking. He was in a way too good mood.

"Oh shut up, your just jealous of us." Tenten smiled.

"Our youthfulness has definitely improved tonight because of Hinata-san!" Lee put his thumbs up in the air.

"That is something I can't disagree on." Neji agreed.

"I don't want to go home..." Hinata whined.

Naruto frowned. He didn't want to go home either. He didn't want to go back to the cold, dark lonely apartment. Wait a second...

"Hey, do any of you actually want to go home?" Naruto asked.

Everyone sat up and stared at him like he was crazy. "HELL NO!"

He gulped. "I know I was just checking -ttebayo!"

"Well what should we do now? I'm really exhausted from all that fun."

"Maybe you could all stay over my place?" Hinata suggested, earning looks of interest. "Hanabi and Father have gone away for 2 months.. And all the servants are having a holiday, so it really is just me and Neji-nii-san..." She trailed off.

"That would be great! Besides the Hyuga Manor is like HUGE!" Kiba stretched his arms out.

"Hinata _is_ part of a clan Kiba." Shino stated.

"Oh shut up Shino!"

Hinata smiled at her teammates. It was natural for the to argue at time like this. "Anyway, since it's like 12 in the morning, you guys can choose to come over or not. I suggest you go back home and grab some clothes, so my house won't be flooded with mud."

"Sounds like a plan!" Ino clasped her hands together and started getting up.

"Wait Ino-pig! We all need to get our umbrellas remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"I'll come even though it's bothersome."

"I'll bring food!"'

"Let's all go get ready for this youthful sleep over!"

Everyone nodded as they gathered chakra to their feet and ran off racing each other, leaving their shoes, Naruto and Hinata behind. No one could get rid of their smiles after what they had just experienced. It was a night to remember.

"Well.. I guess I will see you at the sleepover?" Naruto asked as he scratched the back of his head.

Hinata giggled. "Yeah sure!"

Naruto smiled. "Well see you l - "

He stopped as she captured his lips onto her own. His eyes widened at the sudden movement but didn't have the heart to refuse her. He snaked his arm around her waist deepening the kiss. Not wanting to go any further, Hinata pulled away, much to his disappoinment.

"Not yet Naruto-kun.. Not until you've given me a response." Hinata whispered.

Naruto looked down, feeling guilty. "I-I'm not ready to give you an answer yet.. But will you wait for me?"

Hinata looked up at him and placed her hand on his cheeks, rubbing it with her thumb. "I can wait a million years."

He felt his heart ingulfied with warmth as his eyes soften. He gave her a quick hug before running off.

"Thanks! And see you at your house Hinata!" Naruto waved.

"You too Naruto-kun!" Hinata waved back and headed to her house, not bothering to grab her shoes like the rest.

_The truth is Naruto-kun, I came here tonight with my biggest fear of your rejection. _

Hinata looked up to the cloudy sky as the rain continued to pour. She smiled.

_But you know what? As long as you are happy, that's all I need! _


End file.
